Sonic boom:Eveyone has a shadow
by Fanfic 512
Summary: Tails has now found out more about what his powers can do after he runs off from the fight because of Zooey being scared off him...read the story to find out more.


**Disclaimer:I do not ONCE O'EVER OWN Sonic Boom or any characters except for Flix the shadow and Wendy the monkey. Enjoy...** Chapter two:

Zooey forgot about Sonic until Flix had said "help" and that was the first to come to her mind. Zooey ran outside and saw that Sonic was starting to moan. "Sonic! Get up!" said Zoooey as she pulled him to his feet. Sonic looked around and saw that Tails was now in his new form. "How long have I been out?" asked Sonic in confusion. "I think about five minutes." said Zooey as she ran into the shack. Zooey then saw that Flix was still holding up the communicator as she sat down a minute to think of her plan. "How did you even get that?" asked Zooey as she looked up and grabbed the communitcator. "Your boyfriend had it on whike ue was going crazy and I thought it might come in handy." Flix answered as he put it on her wrist. Zooey then pushed a button. "Sticks! Knuckles! Tails is in grave danger! Get over to Sonic's shack and don't go threw the fromt entrance!" shouted Zooey into the communicator. "Okay!" shouted Sticks and Knuckles as they hung up. About a minute later a red echidna came digging threw the floor with a brown bagder crawlimg behind him. "So what happened to Tails. Was he kidnapped by aliens? Or did the secret government use there mind controlling powers to mind control his MIND!" said Sticks. "No. Tails is...just peek out the door and make sure he doesn't see you." said Zooey as she pointed behind her. Sticks was going to the door when she saw Flix. "Who's that?" said Sticks as she blushed a little. "I'm Flix." Flix said as he waved. Sticks and Flix started to blush while Knuckles pasted him. Knuckles looked out the door and saw Sonic dodging Tails kicks and punches. "Who's that fighting Sonic?" said Knuckles not noticing Tails was Tails. "That's Tails. He was..." said Zooey before she looked at Flix handing her not to say anything. "I'll tell you when we get him back to normal. Just be careful of what you say vecause he can see anything as a threat." said Zooey as she watched Sticks and Knuckles run out the door. " _Get back here you blue rat!_ " shouted Tails as he punched Sonic. "Tails please don't forget aboit the good times we had." said Sonic as he grabbed Tails' fist. " _The good times doesn't matter any more! If they did you wouldn't hurt me over and over again!_ " shouted Tails as he pulled his fist away. Tails growled in anger as a black aura came from his hands. Tails looked to see a negative energy orb in his hand as he evily smiled and threw it at Sonic. "That's new!" said Sonic as he dodged the orb. The orb hit the sand and turned it to sand. "Whoa." said Sonic glad he wasn't hit with the orb. Tails made another and threw it at Sonic. Sonic tried to dodge this orb but was hit in the arm. Sonic yelped in pain but continued to run and dodge. "Tails!" shouted Amy as she held her hammer ready to fight.

" _I was starting to think you were going to lay in fear all dat!_ " said Taiks as he threw a orb at Amy. Amy moved her head so the orb would miss and ran at Tails. "Don't make me hurt you Tails!" shouted Amy as she tried to hit Tails. Tails smirked and grabbed her hammer. Amy gasped as he threw her off the hammer. " _Ops_." said Tails as he turned the hammer into ash. Amy then started to back away as she now had no weapon or protection. Tails threw an orb Amy as Sonic grabbed her and avoided the orb. Sticks then threw her boomerang at Tails and hit him in the head. Tails eyes glowed with fire as he grabbed the boomerang and set it on fire. The boomerang smoked amd turned to ash as Sticks took oit her crossbow. Tails then looked at his strap and had an idea. " _Okay. If we're playing with toy..._ " Tails started off as he took out his enerbeam. His enerbeam was red with a black aura surrounding it. " _Then lets play._ " finished Tails as he threw his hand back. Sticks ggrinned as she moved out the way and Knuckles punched Tails in the chin. Tails fell on the ground and growled in anger. Knuckles looked at Tails fly in the air without his tails and throw an orb at him. Flix then came out of Knuckles shadow with a pan and threw the orb back at Tails. Knuckles and Flix have fived and looked back at Tails as he dodged the orb. Tails then saw Zooey in the distance looking scared of Tails. Tails then put a worried look on his face as his eyes stopped glowing.

Tails then shook his head again to get the voice that told him to calm down to shut up. He then flew away from the scene not lookimg back. Knuckles, Amy, Sonic, Sticks, and Flix was confused as of why he ran off like that and then saw that Zooey was walking to the scene. "We have to save him from that corruption!" said Flix as he put a hand on Zooey's shoulder (this made Sticks jelous). "Zooey. He won't fight you because of you and him having a bond." said Flix looking at the rest of the group. Flix then took his hand off of Zooey's shoulder. "But before you save Tails you'll need some help. You'll need some high-tech weapons and some experience of using them. Do you know anyone who is good at machinery?" said Flix as he looked at the team. "DR. EGGMAN!" said Sonic as he held his injury. Amy saw the burn on his arm and pulled him over to the ocean. "You need to put some water on that burn." said Amy as she scooped up some water and rubbed it on Sonic's arm. "Uh Flix? I can't stand machines!" said Sticks as she got in his face. "You think I do. We have a choice but it would be better to fight him with them." said Flix as he blushed and pushed her away from his face. Sonic and the others started to walk to the village as Zooey stayed back with her head down. "Hi? I'll catch up with you." said Amy as she walked over to Zooey. "What if we can't help Tails?" said Zooey as she wiped her tears. Amy was speachless. She couldn't think of what would happen if she lost Sonic. "I guess you'll have to get a new boyfriend." said Amy not thinking of what she was saying. Zooey growled as she pounded on Amy and started to punch her in the face. "Don't you ever say that!" shouted Zooey as he kicked her in the stomach. Amy punched her back and it was like that until Sticks saw. "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" shouted Sticks as everyone looked at the fight. Sonic held back Amy and Knuckles, Sticks, and Flix had to hold back Zooey. Zooey and Amy both calmed down and they walked back to the village while the others kept an eye on them.

Tails had been hiding in the forest thinking about all the angry moments he ever had(no flashbacks about them though. Except one). The more he thought about them the more his aura flowed around him. " _They have no idea what they're up against._ " said Tails as he tailspined a tree in half. Tails looked at the tree and dicided to try out more of his powers. "I wonder what happens if I hold out both my hands." thought Tails as he ueld out both his hand. A shield with red and black aura around it formed as Tails smiled and made it disappeared. "Now what happens when I pound the ground." thought Tails as he pound the ground. Trees flew out the ground and flew in the air as Tails jumped up and clawed the trees in peices. "One more thing I want to try." thought Tails as he threw his hand up in the air. Tails' hand glowed with a orb as he touch a peice of the trees and the grew a aura around it and floated in the air to the flow of his hand. Tails eyes glowed and his aura became bigger and brighter. Tails then had a flashback of the time the town made him upset and angry.

Tails had tried to make a forcefield around the village to protect it when Dr. Eggman made it into the village by going under. The forcefield heloed him destroy the village and the town booed and gave shade to Tails. " _I'll show them not to boo me!_ " said Tails as he flew off.

 **night in the village**

Sonic and the others had been in Zooey's house talking of a plan on how to save Tails. Sonic and Zooey took it the hardest learnimg that Tails had been corrupted. Tails was always like a brother to Sonic. They would do missions and have sleep overs. Now that Tails was trying to kill him he was scared that Tails would be like that forever. Zooey and Tails had been dating for six months and there anniversary was coming up of being a couple. She was scared that they would never get him back and that she would lose the best boyfriend she ever had. Zooey was wiping her tears when a explosion was heard outside. Sonic and the others ran outside to see Tails was throwimg orbs into houses and in the streets. " _Bet you wish you never hurt my feelings!_ " shouted Tails as he threw an orb at the Town Hall. "That fox boy is a traitor!" said Mayor Fink. Tails pound the ground and sent Mayor Fink and houses into the air as he threw an orb at Mayor Fink. Sonic grabbed the Mayor before the orb hit him and pukked him down to the ground. "He isn't a traitor! He's corrupted with anger from all of you!" shouted Zooey. Everybody was saying stuff like "LIES" and "YEAH RIGHT" while Zooey balled her fist and stomped over to a bench. Zooey then slammed her fist into the bench and broke it in half. "UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE THAT BENCH SHUT UP AND STOP MAKIMG THE ANGER WORSE!!!!" shouted Zooey as she unballed her fist and pointed at everybody. Tails looked at Zooey with his red angry eyes put didn't attack. " _Get out of this village Zooey unless you want to die!_ " Tails recommend. Sonic grabbed Zooey and vrought her over to the group so they could make sure he wasn't going to be able to hurt her. "Amy. Sticks. Get Zooey and Flix out of here and then go find Dr. Eggman." said Sonic. Amy and Sticks nodded as they grabbed Zooey and Flix and ran off.


End file.
